This invention relates to apparatus for climbing over a fence or vertical barrier. The new portable ladder may have a body that may be hung vertically over an upper horizontal rail of a vertical bar fence and fixed in place between two vertical bar fence elements to allow a person to climb over the fence.
Use of a ladder to climb over a fence or a vertical barrier may be known. These ladders may be generally vertical ladders or step ladders. Also, rope or suspension ladders may be used to climb walls from windows or to climb over objects such as fences. However, these devices may not be compact or rigid for ease of transport and stability in use for climbing a fence.